


Feline Troubled

by mabariis



Series: FE Rarepair Week [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cats, F/F, FE Rarepair Week 2019, Fluff, Talking about cats, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabariis/pseuds/mabariis
Summary: Cherche hears quite the commotion from the stables, including Sully's yelling.





	Feline Troubled

**Author's Note:**

> For FE Rarepair Week Day 3 Prompt: "Cats"

Cherche was used to hearing people talking or crying out something or other when passing by the stables, but today's shouts seemed a little different than usual.

"Ah, crap! How did _ you _ get in here, huh? Hey - WATCH IT - don't go running under there!"

A sharp whinny mixed with Sully's shouting, followed by loud clattering. Without even thinking, Cherche rushed in.

"Sully?" She called, scanning through the various stalls. "Are you alright?!"

Sully's head arose from behind a half-wall, straw poking out of her hair. Her horse had moved itself to the opposite corner, where it seemed to pace and flick its tail in annoyance at its rider. She coughed a few times, not yet spotting Cherche. She didn't look injured - until Cherche noted she wasn't holding her arm the way she normally did. Worry quickened her pace, meeting Sully just as she closed the stall gate behind her.

Sully wasn't much used to looking up at people, but Cherche managed to hover over her, concern written on her face as if hung there on a sign. She watched as Cherche's eyes scanned her over, falling several times on her left arm.

"Sully?" She repeated, fingertips anxiously touching together. "I asked if you were alright."

"Huh? Oh, you heard that."

Cherche chuckled a little, a small break in her tension. "It would have been difficult not to." She glanced at Sully's arm again. "What happened in here?"

With a lengthy sigh, Sully rotated enough to reveal she wasn't hurt - just holding something. Something small, white, and fluffy. It turned its face to Cherche and let out a defiant little mew. Sully gestured towards Cherche with that elbow, rocking the kitten a little.

"This fuzzball got into the stables somehow and was just running around as it pleased," Sully scoffed. "Was gonna get stomped on if it wasn't careful, and I didn't wanna deal with that. But the damned thing wouldn't just let me grab it!"

Cherche extended her fingers towards the kitten's face, waiting to let it sniff her. After a moment, it licked her fingertip, then turned its face away again. "It was probably frightened by all the action and commotion! Even Minerva got startled by things as a baby."

Sully scratched the back of her head, a little of the hay falling down behind her, though she didn't seem to notice. "Baby or not, it's gotta learn it can't just go wandering around horses." She sighed again. "Or something. There might be horses wherever it ends up?"

"You don't want to keep it?" Cherche gave it a little rub near its ear. Sully scoffed, though Cherche knew it was hardly malicious.

"Like Frederick would let that happen! Probably go on about how it's not safe and whatever." She looked down at the kitten in her arm, watching as it started to groom its paw, content in its safe perch. "Wouldn't blame him, considering what I just went through."

Cherche went back to scratching the kitten, bending down to bring herself closer. It brough her closer to Sully as well. "What about after all this? Would you want one?" Seeing Cherche's eyes looking up at her, curious and playful, just barely brushed by her bangs, Sully found her thoughts grinding to a halt.

"I don't know. Maybe." She nudged the thing a little herself. "They're little hunters. Not the worst sort of thing to have around."

"Mmm, they're excellent little predators!" Cherche beamed, watching the kitten draw its mouth wide in a yawn. "What precious sharp teeth it has! So cute!"

"Jeez, babe, you're a weird one," Sully laughed. "Guess it works in my favor, though, huh?"

"I don't know what you mean," Cherche replied, a coy upturn to her lips. "Why don't we find this one a home before we have to leave?"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinkin'. Y'wanna come with?"

Cherche brushed another piece of hay from Sully's stubborn hair. "Of course."

Some years later, they'd find themselves rescuing cats again, though this time, they already had a home.


End file.
